Dear Bloody friend
by XRivalX
Summary: Arthur meets Alfred after murdering someone Alfred returns to his state and Arthur sends him letters saying "Dear Bloody friend" USUK Itapan RusCan Prumano and other various pairings rated M because im paranoid
1. My Bloody friend

**((AN: Yay second fanfic! The characters in this are 2p if you don't know what that is it comes from alternate colors of the Nyotalia characters and axis that Himurya drew. the colors appeared to be darker so fans took it from there and made male versions of the alternate colors and added darker personalities, enjoy the fanfic!))**

Arthur stood covered in blood he wasn't scared of the blood no, it was the thought that someone might have saw him because he didn't want to be labeled as a monster or a mental patient he just wanted to be Arthur the harmless guy who baked a lot but no this had to happen. Arthur turned and walked out of the alley slowly taking off his vest as he did so, such a shame really it was a beautiful hue of purple now covered in deep red he wished blood could wash out easier but as he was thinking this he didn't notice that after he had taken the vest off his walk slowly turned into a sprint down the street, he was lucky _very_ lucky that it was one in the morning and no cars seemed to come by but as he was about to come to a stop in front of his house he ran into someone. _No _Arthur thought as his eyes widened _no no no he saw oh no no _The man only stared at the bloodied vest in Arthur's hands, he was tall had brown hair that seemed almost red, his skin was of a slightly tanned color and, he was carrying a wooden bat with metal nails poking out of it some dented the man then blinked five times as if trying to see if he was seeing things right the man then smirked dropped his bat and put his hands high over his head and said "Before you go all psycho me I'm not a snitch and don't tell anyone but.." The man brought his hands down and swiped up the vest "I've been through this same situation buddy so I'd be glad to help." Arthur stared fear still evident on his face but he somehow felt he could trust the man so he nodded and grabbed his hand leading him toward his house.

Arthur obviously paranoid was not expecting his good friend Ivan to be awake when they got to the house so when he walked into the house with a rough looking man and a bloodied vest Ivan slowly pulled down the book that he was engrossed in and looked at Arthur with a face that was a mixture of fear and anger. The man who had accompanied Arthur obviously not phased by Ivan's odd look simply stated "Alright so first thing might want to put that vest in a tub full of bleach by the way names Alfred." Arthur just stood shaking staring at Ivan who still had a questionable look on his face, And seeing as Arthur was not going to do anything Alfred once again snatched up his vest and went to look for the bathroom. Ivan's odd look soon turned into one of anger as he walked up to Arthur and grabbed him by his collar lifting him about two inches above the ground "S-Stop please..i didn't mean too he just wouldn't stop bothering me!" Arthur choked out Ivan then shoved Arthur to the couch and sat back in his original spot urging him to go on "W-Well he was calling me a killer..a-and he kept screaming that I killed his brother I think he knew me from when..you know.." Ivan nodded his head, a long time ago when Ivan and Arthur lived in England Arthur had killed someone..for good reason of course or as Arthur said "in defense ." He was walking down the street heading home from work it was about 8 o' clock and a group of rough looking men were all standing talking to each other, this made Arthur speed up his pace being that he didn't want any trouble but of course one man stopped him in his tracks smirking "Hey there pal couldn't help but see that really fancy suit you've got there probably cost a lot." Arthur took a few steps back only to see the man walk closer " Y-yes now if you'll excuse me I should get home soon…" Arthur tried to get past but the man kept blocking him from getting down the street "So if that cost a lot then you probably won't have a problem lending me some money eh?" The man said with an even wider grin on his face. At that point Arthur had enough and ran past the man, the man soon ran after him they ran until Arthur was cornered in an alley way. Arthur was shivering uncontrollably and stared at the butterfly knife the man pulled out moments ago Arthur shut his eyes and wished the man would go away that something terrible would happen to him, He wished he would just die and when he opened his eyes..he was dead..and Arthur didn't know why but a small smile crept upon his lips and his normal blue eyes had an odd pink swirl to them. While he grinned happily at his victim the other men came to check on him and all but one ran and screamed the last one stood and stared in anger until another man came back and pulled him away. Within two weeks Ivan booked a plane to America and was comforting his friend through the whole ride.

Arthur being flooded with these horrible memories looked down and started to sob at the same time Alfred came down the stairs, walked over to the couch and patted Arthur on the shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face he then pulled him into a fierce hug tears of his own starting to form "You know my dad used to say hugs make everything better." Ivan smiled softly and thought to himself _Aw how cute their bonding over murder. _Just as he thought this the song _I'm sexy and I know it _started to play and the sound was coming from Alfred's pocket. Alfred slowly pushed away from Arthur and seemed to hesitate before answering but he slowly brought the phone to his ear and coyly said "hello..?" Loud yelling could be heard from the other end but the words the person was saying were hard to make out Alfred seemed shaken by the words and kept on with his quiet voice "Yes I know…but- okay see you in about three hours.." Alfred stuck his phone back in his pocket and looked at Arthur forlornly "Sorry but..I have to go back home" Alfred said "But w-why! I mean I know I don't know you that well but I really need help with this!" Arthur whined, Alfred then sighed and patted Arthur on the head "Tell ya what I live in Nevada it's not too far from here so maybe we could send letters to each other hm?" Arthur's sad eyes soon turned into pink and blue pearls of happiness "S-Sure! I wouldn't want it any other way!" Arthur said happily Alfred smiled "Alright then!" He then turned to Ivan and grinned even wider "I expect word from you too!" Ivan looked somewhat annoyed at first but smiled and nodded. Arthur franticly waved down the street as Alfred walked away, once he was out of sight Arthur ran back inside grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write _Dear Bloody friend._

**((AN: I like how that turned out…there will be more chapters! And more characters and, awesome points to who can figure out who was on the phone hope you enjoyed!))**


	2. My Odd friends

((AN:Finally..second chapter well new character appearances in this one enjoy!))

Arthur bounced up and down excitedly as he watched the mailman put the mess of envelopes in the mailbox earning him an odd look from the mailman and others checking their mailboxes. "Um..Arthur Kirkland I presume?" The mailman said shakily "Yes yes that's me! Was there anything in the mail for me?" Arthur yelled out loud enough for the whole block to hear, "Um..yes, from Alfred F. Jones?" Arthur hopped up and down in delight as he snatched the letter from the man and ran into his house.

Arthur hurriedly tore open the letter and started to read _Dear, Arthur it seems you've already thought up some nicknames for me huh? Their cute and all but please just don't call me Alfie its degrading even in a letter, by the way these guys by my place are having this super awesome party! Seriously their parents are stinking rich and almost never home! By the way look deeper in the envelope I think you missed something well, pack your bags and see you soon! Love, Alfred_

Arthur stared at the one word on the paper that really hit him _love _Arthur would never admit it but he had grown some feelings for the man, Arthur sighed and folded the letter up neatly. Arthur then followed the instructions and looked into the envelope, He nearly jumped out of his seat as he looked at the two plane tickets that were in his hands, in less than seconds he was downstairs waving the tickets in Ivan's face "Ivan Ivan!" Arthur said now tickling the sleeping mans nose with the tickets, "Mm..? Arthur? What's wrong?" Ivan groggily said trying not to slap Arthur across the face "Alfred sent me some plane tickets so we could go to Nevada! So chop chop pack up your things!" Ivan's eyes popped open hearing this supposedly good news "No no Arthur I'm not going no way" Ivan said harshly, Arthur then backed up and put on a face that rivaled a baby seal _Oh no _Ivan thought _not that face… _Arthur's face kept getting sadder and sadder and sadder… "I said n-" Arthur then stuck his bottom lip out "..Damn you" Ivan said as he slowly brought his head down in defeat "Yay!" Arthur said already half way up the stairs "I'm going to to get packed! You should too!" Ivan sighed as he got up and headed to his room _This is going to be a long plane ride.._

The whole plane ride Arthur was acting like a true five year old groaning things like "Are we there yet?" or "Ivan I'm hungry!" this included Ivan being the Grinch the whole ride only telling Arthur to shut up every five seconds. Finally they had reached their destination and Arthur was smiling one of his award winning smiles as he got off the plane "I know it's probably not any of my business but where is Alfred anyway?" Arthur stopped in his tracks and stood a bit dumbfounded "…you didn't think of that did you.." The dumbfounded look on Arthur's face soon turned pale and was replaced with an expression on fear He hadn't even thought of that! Now he was in Nevada and had no idea where to go just great! The duo walked into the airport Arthur looking sad and Ivan looking _very _annoyed they carried on looking like this until Arthur saw a familiar face "ALFRED!" Arthur yelled as he bear hugged the taller man "H-hey there buddy!" Alfred said shakily as if intimidated by something, Arthur had seen the tense look on Alfred's face but he only squeezed harder when he had seen it "Alright alright you two like each other I think we get it." A quiet but harsh voice said angrily this made Ivan bring his head up to look at the man, he was wearing what looked like a Canadian mountie uniform and had sunglasses perched atop of his head and his eyes…goodness his eyes they were the most beautiful shade of purple Ivan had ever seen they also had a hint of red in them. Ivan lost in the deep purple orbs didn't hear the man's words to him "Hello? Earth to weirdo." The man said, "Hello?" The man stared into Ivan's eyes before grabbing his arm and dragging him through the airport lobby shocking him out of his daze "W-what!" Ivan blurted out shocked by the sudden warmth that filled his body "You were acting all spacey so I just decided to drag you along." Ivan stared at the man once more but soon started to shake his head _Not again. _He thought _Not falling for it again._ "S-so what's your name?" The Mountie man, as Ivan not knowing his name called him this "My name?" The Mountie man smoothly said sending shivers down Ivan's spine _In fear of course! _"Matthew. Matthew Williams." Ivan looked around for Arthur but he was nowhere to be found "Looking for that guy and Alfred?" Matthew said as if he could read minds "U-um yes actually." Ivan said, "Tch...probably making out in the car." Matthew said making Ivan raise an eyebrow "Don't look at me like that, did you see how they were staring at each other?" Matthew said grumpily, Ivan couldn't deny this though being that they did hug for a bit _too _long so as they were walking to the car he just hoped what Matthew said wasn't true.

When they got to the car Ivan was relieved that there was no making out and looked at the car, it was the type of car where there were three extra seats in the back _good _Ivan thought _No being squished. _Although Ivan was glad he wouldn't be squished because of his 'Big boned-ness' He was trying not to laugh over what the people in the car were doing especially Arthur _Oh god ARTHUR, _Ivan was about to combust from holding in all his laughter because in the car a man who looked about the same age as He and Arthur was sitting a bit _too _ close to Alfred who looked a little more than uncomfortable. The man was wearing a red jacket with sleeves that covered most of his hands and had a hat with a golden dragon on it, He was currently moving his hand over Alfred's stomach _dangerously _close to his 'vital reigons' what truly set Ivan off though was Arthur who glanced back every few seconds with the cutest pout on his face. Ivan opened the car door and sat in the second row of the car and looked at his soon to be roommates, there was a man with long hair that was so light blonde it almost seemed silver. The next man had tanned skin and brown hair that was wrapped in a ponytail he the look on his face seemed quite mischievous. Ivan then craned his head back trying to see the rest that were in the back apparently Alfred saw this because he clapped his hands and yelled "So are the _ever so friendly _jerks gonna introduce themselves?" The man with the long white hair sighed and said "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmdt." _German_ Ivan noted in his head, Next the mischievous looking man smiled at Ivan saying "Antonio Fernandez." _Spaniard... _The man who was earlier molesting Alfred spoke up "Wang Yao" He said quickly and harshly _definitely Asian _Ivan thought. Ivan took a look around the car one more time before locking eyes with Arthur who was now content with Alfred sitting by him, He smiled and gazed out the window _I have the craziest friends…_


	3. My drunken friends

**((AN:This chapter will have drinks partying and of course..drunks! enjoy..!))**

The car came to a slow as Arthur felt someone tapping on his shoulder he slowly opened his eyes and turned to see Alfred. "Hello." Arthur said still drowsy "Sup." Alfred replied with a dreamy smile on his face, "Hey love birds get out of the car!" The soft but harsh voice of Matthew yelled. At that moment Alfred pulled away from Arthur a light pink on his cheeks and dragged him out of the car. After everyone was out of the car and in the house, bags tossed carelessly into their rooms, everyone put on more decent clothes seeing as the party was an hour away "So…do you like him?" were the words that came from Matthews mouth making Alfred turn several different shades of red "N-no! I mean he's cute…but I don't like him!" Matthew only shook his head and smiled lazily at Alfred. "Hey! Hey! Alfred how do I look? " Arthur said bouncing up and down He was wearing a light purple dress shirt with his signature blue bow tie "You look great." Alfred said a light pink hinting his cheeks, the response made Arthur smile even brighter "Well then it's about time to go right? Let's go!" Arthur said while dragging Alfred off to the car.

Arthur and Ivan looked up in amazement the house um..mansion was massive! The others laughed as Arthur and Ivan stared in awe at the mansion, they had seen it many times and while most of them still had a hard time finding the bathroom they still knew the layout of the house very well. Yao walked up to the doorbell and started ringing it making sure to press as hard as he could but the loud music from inside drowned out the sound so he just started banging on the door "Cool it cool it! I'm coming!" a muffled voice on the other side of the door barked, The door snapped open revealing a pale faced man with a cigarette in his hand who immediately started glaring at Yao "Yao…" The man murmured "Yong soo." Yao replied lazily as he pushed past him earning another glare from Yong soo as he followed him allowing the others in. Arthur took a look around, people dancing, talking, drinking and everything! Arthur then covered his ears to shield them from the vulgar language the DJ would call a song. Arthur then started to walk away from the group that seemed to be disbanding only managing to bump into someone for the second time that day "Oh butterscotch…I'm so sorry" Arthur said while looking at the floor in embarrassment "Oh that's okay! I knew I shouldn't have dimmed the lights so low." The man said. The man had an odd accent one Arthur had heard before but couldn't point it out. He slowly looked up to see a man who had a lightly tanned complexion with blonde hair and a leopard printed scarf wrapped around his neck "Are you the one Alfred always talks about? You sure do fit the description." The man said smoothly _Aha! _Arthur thought _I've got it now, he's Italian! _"Um yes I am my names Arthur Kirkland!" He said while extending his hand "Lovino Vargas nice to meet you now I have some business to attend to so enjoy the party." He said shaking Arthur's hand and walking away.

Arthur brushed past the tons of people dancing and eventually found Yao who was chatting it up with another man with crimson eyes, Yao eventually spotted him and patted a seat down obviously telling him to come over. Arthur sat reluctantly and had his personal bubble busted in under seconds by Yao and his tendency to sit _way _to close to people. "Arthur! Meet my brother Kiku." Yao said pointing at the man sitting across from them "Hello I presume?" Kiku silently said "Ah! Yes nice to meet you mate!" Arthur said smiling while extending his hand which Kiku only stared at. Getting that he wasn't going to shake his hand anytime soon he brought it back and slowly stood up only to be ambushed by Yao "Where you going?" Yao slurred while grabbing Arthurs arm "Um- to go get a drink or something.." Arthur quietly said, he never really liked liquor it tasted bad to him he preferred tea much better. Yao looked at Arthur and finally let go obviously done with him. Arthur walked away bumping into people all the way and eventually saw Ivan standing in a corner by himself, Arthur walked slowly over to Ivan's destination "Hey Ivan you okay?" Arthur said, Ivan slowly looked up his eyes looking very tired "I've been babysitting your friend, being that everyone else is most likely going to be drunk.." Ivan hesitated before saying his last sentence "I'll have to be the designated driver.." Arthur shot an apologetic glance at Ivan and turned to look at the dance floor. Arthur watched as Alfred, Lovino, and Antonio danced like there was no tomorrow "Yo Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he ran off the dance floor toward him "Oh hey Alfred!" Arthur's _I'm not so sure I like this place _face turned into a _best party ever! _Face when he saw him. Alfred grabbed Arthur and brought him into a soft hug, only to stay in it for about ten seconds before hearing Matthew yell "Get a room!" Both backed off of each other in embarrassment. Alfred put his arm around Arthur's shoulder while waving someone over "Yo Franny!" He yelled loud as ever "hm..?" A man with shoulder length blond hair with drowsy looking eyes turned to Alfred "What do you want monkey?""Franny" said harshly "I wanted you to meet my pal Arthur!" "Franny" looked down at the reddish blond and outstretched his hand reluctantly "Francis" He said with slight irritation. Arthur giggled lightly and shook his hand for a brief moment (Francis really just didn't feel like being social today) and watched the angry French man walk away. "aww don't worry about that jerk, he always like this." Alfred said trying to reassure Arthur, but right after his words someone had tapped him on the shoulder. Alfred had turned around to see a drunken Matthew and a frustrated Ivan carrying him on his back "Time to go." Ivan said through gritted teeth "Sheesh Matt way to get sloshed within 2 hours!" Alfred said as he walked away to gather everyone up.

Alfred managed to round up everyone except Gilbert who had passed out in Lovino's room (They figured he wouldn't mind y'know obious crush on him and all) They all drove back to the house and got prepared for bed (or at least as much as they could everyone _was_ drunk) and let their drunken minds dream of candy land, tomato city, and of course baby seals. Ivan pulled the cover over his head groaning about the cause of his headache (which he blamed Arthur for) as Arthur smiled thinking about all the new people he had met that day he yawned as he closed his eyes and wondered about how the next day would go.

((Man I've been slacking sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed! But you know..school..I'll try to get more chapter in soon though!))


End file.
